In a compressed natural gas (CNG) engine operating under lean-burn condition, oxidation catalyst including palladium and platinum may be used to purify methane occupying most of the exhaust gas.
When oxygen is adsorbed to palladium, palladium may not function as a catalyst property. Accordingly, when the CNG engine operates under lean-burn condition, efficiency of the oxidation catalyst may be deteriorated due to excess oxygen.